davproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ape:Remake
The Ape:remake is a new game by dav09 and dav09 productions and is in major development! It is a remake of the origional unreleased game called The Ape, which was announced on April 10th 2010 that the Ape was unfinished and had 2 rounds left for completion, on the day of the release. On April 8th 2009 it was announced that it was cancelled and will not be completed due to graffics and glitches. No graffics or images were released and only 1 person has played it. It is announced that dav09 wants to finish it and make a published version. dav09 origional hopes that it can put lvl 1 as a bonus level in the game of the origional. The release date is expet More coming soon...!a More Development The latest information on the game is that it was stopped for a period of time because of a game called A-Mazing ds, which was delayed by 1 month, and was nearly cancelled, but it was completed 24 April 2010 and now dav09 productions has officially comfirmed that they have started developing it again and have also comfirmed that on the day of the release the game, that the plan to show footage of the ape:remake, lvl 1 and lvl 2 Levels The levels in the game are as follows: Sand Dooms A sandy place where some holes might occur where it leades to your doom!!! Bluego land a land all blue fun while jumping from platform to platform Greenary Farm A Level based on The Adventures Of Johnny 1 theme. An average farm. Floating Flash This is a zone with floating platforms and is hard to get through PlatMan A level like bluego land and was made on the 30th Anniversary of Pac-Man. Also made to be a maze like pack man, very hard to get out Map Pack One(DCl Pack One) This is ann add on pack for The Ape: Remake which has new levels coming June 4th Level X A level with the bottom platform and tiles as a X Xtreme Secret: Windmill Based on Taoj 2 Level with features and extended edition in it Black Death: Remake This is a level based on The Ape: Remake cancelled level Sand Dooms Part 2 Small part two of sand dooms. Map Pack Two(cancelled) Map pack two was planned and was cancelled tue to the game being too long if this new map pack was thumb|300px|right|Leaded Videos implemented. Two levels were made. Floating flash two was one of the longest levelsever made in the ape and johnny series. A video was leaked by accident of map pack two and showed later development Floating Flast 2 This is a much harder verion to floating flash and has a glitch which makes it impassible, this was incase people did want to pass it in a beta, which was blanned, it could not be passed. Wonderland(SP_wonderland due to incomplete) This might of been planned to use tstech because it was too simple and there was further plans to develop this level but was cancelled Earthquake(SP_earthquake due to incomplete) This is also easy but with obstacles it could be made very hard, and is a little hard as it stands(unfinished). 3d/ Unknown/ Test(SP_blocktest, SP_3d, SP_madness, SP_3dtest hidden cod enames for a planned level) Random 3d test block which migh of been used later Leak Cancelled Levels There is only one cancelled level Black Death All black and had not much detail. Was origionally a test level with only 2 drawings and developed into a bigger test before becoming official. Later dav09 cancelled it because of glitches and it was a terrible level with no graffics. Origionally lvl 2 replaced by Bluego land. Graffics much differant than bluego land Origional remake Dav09 productions had a differant idea for the ape: remake. The origional idea which did go into production was to run the remake off the quicksand engine! It also was planned to have better graffics than the ape, mainly an upgrade from the origional game, instead whole new graffics were made. This idea went into basic production untilthe engine was scrapped, few days later the game was also scrapped! Origional remake: sequeal Origional Update On April 24th 2010 another major announcement occured, the orgional idea of the remake could soon be released using the same engine as the adventures of johnny and the ape:remake. The name for this is The Ape: HQ. Dav09 will update www.dav2.webs.com on 25th on 24th 2010 major announcements. Now that it is updated we now know that the ape HQ is official! The ape hq will have and artical when development starts! Current Update On October 24th, 6 Months after the Origional Remake Sequel announcement it was then announced the idea was scrapped, but would be kept for the future. The game never went into Major Development but it will be kept for the future when it may be used. It was also Cancelled due to a new game The Ape 2: Mystic Island was been created. Sequel: The Ape 2 was Christmas 2010 and is a direct sequel to the game and may is popular, it is much harder than the remake and more sequals might be coming 2011 or 2012, for more see the article.